flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
Roleplay for Loners & Rogues. Archives 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 This page is for the Loners and Rogues to roleplay. Amazon led Lapis back to camp, her claws unsheathed. "We managed to get our first victim." 23:37, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Hirondelle padded near the ScorchClan border. She'd been quite irritable since the meeting with Scorchflame, and today was no different. ---- Titan was very depressed. He was skinner than usual, having been eating less recently, and it didn't help that the tom was getting old, as his muzzle was now speckled with white. -- 23:38, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Ariadne too shrugged and went to lay her nests down in the Patroller's den. She looked up as Amazon and that she-cat- Lapis, she reminded herself- entered. The white she-cat caught sight of Otrera's sour expression and winced inwardly.--- Otrera stared coldly back. " Really? How... thrilling. What was it, a blind mouse? An aged hare?" Want the ball 01:05, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lapis' eyes narrowed. "It was actually a tom. Small one, but managed to land a few hits on us. Killed him in a few moments." Amazon nodded, her tail flicking. 01:14, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " How impressive," ''Otrera simpered. " Amazon, did you assist her? Answer truthfully," Otrera spat the last sentence out, fixing her eyes on her fellow leader. Want the ball 01:16, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "Barely, she did most of the work," Amazon growled, her eyes narrowing. 01:29, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera returned the look. She didn't like the way things were playing out- this she-cat and Amazon were evidently close, and Otrera didn't want Amazon favouring Lapis. She turned to the leader and thought. " Alright. Lapis, I have reached my juridiction. You will be a Patroller... and some day may fight your way up to the Lead Fighters. Now go." Want the ball 01:32, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Flashdusk padded into Loners and Rogues territory, the tortoiseshell's tail raised. First thing was: where to start in her... finding of answers? She needed to find someone. ---- Hirondelle picked up ScorchClan scent, and backed away from the border. -- 02:03, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Lapis rolled her eyes, shrugging. Amazon's gaze shot at her like fire, but she returned the glare with a solid ''It's fine behind her eyes. The tabby leader's tail lashed, her ears breifly flattening, before following behind to keep track of the loner. 20:06, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " Amazon," Otrera said calmly. " Before you go, may I speak with you?" Want the ball 20:55, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The tabby leader's eyebrow rose as she turned. "Yes?" 21:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " Come," Otrera flicked her tail and entered her den. Want the ball 21:17, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Amazon looked a bit irritated as she followed the other leader. "Is this about Lapis?" 21:21, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera's gaze was hard and cold. " I know you're good friends, but you can't favour her... which you apparently seem to be doing. Lapis is an Amazon, and you need to treat her the same way you treat everyone else." Want the ball 21:24, July 12, 2016 (UTC) "Favor her, you say?" Amazon wasn't afraid to throw a challenge. "Did you see any sign of it?" Lapis, meanwhile, helped the den-making group. Should I make one for Amazon...? 22:00, July 12, 2016 (UTC) " You spoke more than you fought. You took her to fight the tom when most cats would find it themselves. You fought with her- I know you did, no matter how little." Want the ball 22:08, July 12, 2016 (UTC) The tabby flattened her ears in embarrassment, but managed to respond coolly. "It was merely friendly conversation. And I didn't know the tom would be there - it really wasn't my intent to find him." She did know she'd lose at some point, and she braced herself for it. I hope Lapis'll be okay. 22:42, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Otrera's eyes narrowed. " Friendly conversation doesn't happen in a real fight. Keep my words in mind, Amazon. You may leave." Want the ball 23:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) For Hirondelle, it was too late, as Flashdusk had already sighted the older she-cat. "What're you doing? I'm not going to hurt you, I'm looking for someone." ---- "I'm assuming this person is not me," Hirondelle grunted, stepping out of the bush to face Flashdusk. "Who is it you seek?" ---- Flashdusk paused. "A cat called Scorchflame... you've heard of her?" -- 04:20, July 13, 2016 (UTC) She was ready, and the former DarkClan leader herself, ready as well. She had renamed Spirit "Name Me", and convinced the growing kit that that name was hers. Tomorrow, Amber would drop her off at the DarkClan border, and then continue to keep contact with her. She'd manipulate the kit who came from nowhere, get her to give up DarkClan's secrets...and then destroy them from the inside with Name Me. Meadowsong sat in a tree, her eyes closed. To return to the Clans...should she really do it? Maybe her brother would be there, but none would recognize the daughter of Fallenstar ever since Starclan changed her pelt to keep her safe. 19:54, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Hirondelle grunted irritably. "I know of her... I'll try find her, but I can't hope." With that, the dark tabby she-cat leapt into the forest, Flashdusk following. -- 19:57, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Amazon turned away, her tail lashing. Humph, good for me, I just acted like I wasn't a leader at all. She approached Derby, who glared at her angrily. "What now?" 20:04, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Scorchflame was hunting when she picked up ScorchClan scent. Is one of my former Clanmates out of their borders...? In interest, she followed the scent. -- 20:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC) (i am a ginger, i am complete) Otrera stared into emtpy space for a moment, before rising to her paws. She was going to find something to do- continue her scouting, she'd been interrupted by that hairless freak.--- Ariadne went to gu look for more moss, nearing the kittypet border. Want the ball 20:24, July 13, 2016 (UTC)